


восхитительный аромат какао

by simbay



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Если ты думаешь, что я маленькая девочка, то ты ошибаешься. Я тут тебе не в игрушки играю, а людей калечу. Это разные вещи, понял?





	восхитительный аромат какао

Она сама не знает, зачем к нему приходит.  
Каждый раз. Каждый день.

Он ей не нравится, он ужасно напыщенный, словно индюк, и ведет себя так, будто у него в одном месте моторчик. Видимо, сказывается его прикрытие в этой чертовой академии - там он изображает еле живую амебу, способную только объяснить историю, а сейчас он весь из себя живой, вон, смотрите, как зубы скалит. Улыба-а-ается, типа. Еще порхает вокруг нее, спрашивает о самочувствии, что-то замеряет своими странными непонятными устройствами... Пишет что-то в тетрадь.

Рюко закидывает ноги на журнальный столик и пропускает мимо ушей недовольные реплики Микисуги по поводу того, что там лежат важные бумаги, а кроссовки у нее раковины с водой не видели эдак с рождения. Она ковыряет мизинцем в ухе, как не положено настоящей леди, и шумно вздыхает. Ей не нравится тот факт, что в это место ее тянет магнитом, будто тут она сможет найти что-то, что связано с тайной смерти ее отца. Айкуро упорно молчит, словно партизан, лишь таинственно подмигивает и шепчет про розовые платья и большие ножницы. Тогда Рюко не обращает на эти шуточки внимания, думая, что этот индюк пытается заставить ее напялить что-то женственное, и только потом она поймет, что шутки были вовсе не шутками. Айкуро, конечно, показушный идиот, но с чувством юмора у него плохо.

После шумных дней, полных драк и разбирательств, ей нравится сидеть на мягком диване в тишине. Дома у Мако, конечно, весело, там вкусная еда и забота со стороны ее матушки, но неугомонная обстановка того дома выматывала ровно так же, как и стычки в академии. Айкуро тоже был болтливым, но если на него грозно глянуть, он замолкал, утыкаясь в бумаги. Рюко уже не обращает внимания на его лисий взгляд, обращенный на нее, просто машет рукой и издает нечленораздельный звук, похожий на вздох. Ей все так надоело. Она хочет кофе.

\- Ко-о-офе дай, - она не дожидается, и требует его у Айкуро. Ей плевать хочется на то, что он занят со своими шпионскими бумагами, тело хочет спать, мозг - нет. Отдохнет она дома у Мако, тут она ради спокойствия, которым нужно насладиться. Микисуги вздрагивает и отрывает взгляд от бумаг, переводя его на Рюко. Она поворачивает голову и хитро смотрит на него, после чего щелкает пальцами. - Кофий. Срочно.

\- Маленьким девочкам полагается пить какао, - насмешливо говорит Айкуро, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он подходит к заваленному хламом книжному шкафу, откуда из-под самых недр достает желтую банку с надписью "какао". Рюко недовольно кривит рот - этот ублюдок даже не воспринимает ее всерьез! Она надерет ему задницу, как только у нее представится возможность.

\- Кофий.

Она говорит это с нажимом и тем тоном, который не терпит возражений. Микисуги недовольно пожимает плечами и слегка хмурится, отправляя желтую банку с какао за книги. Рюко хочет знать, откуда у него это, и купил ли он его специально для нее, но она не спрашивает, решив, что не ее ума это дело. Микисуги - человек-тайна, даже не стоит у него что-то выпытывать - в ответ получит новый шифр. Наблюдая за его действиями, она лениво зевает и щурится. Сложно сказать, что она испытывает к этому человеку, который издевается над ней каждый день, не говоря ничего толкового, но в то же время делающий все, что она ему тут вякнет. Хочет кофе? Он принесет ей его. Печенье с изюмом? Да пожалуйста! Рассказать об отце? А вот это уже не-е-ет...

Рюко ловко ловит банку с холодным кофе на лету, которую в нее кидает Айкуро. Она уверена, что он целился ей в голову, и если бы не ее моментальная реакция, выработанная за кучу сражений в этой богом забытой академии, то он бы достиг своей цели. Рюко открывает банку и недовольно смотрит на мужчину, который с тем же хитрым лисьим выражением рассматривает девушку. Боже, как же она хочет дать ему по роже. Чертов лис.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я маленькая девочка, то ты ошибаешься, - Айкуро картинно закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит, улыбаясь. Рюко указывает на него пальцем и кривит рот. - Я тут тебе не в игрушки играю. А людей калечу. Это разные вещи, понял?

\- Конечно, Ваше Высочество, - язвит ей Микисуги и уклоняется от ловко запущенных в него ножниц. Не тех, какими Рюко каждый день кромсает форму других учеников, а обычных, мирно лежавших на журнальном столике все это время. Рюко грозит ему кулаком, а Айкуро в ответ только смеется.

 _Сраный хитрый лис, я ему потом эти ножницы так кое-куда засуну, что сидеть не сможет,_ \- ворчливо думает Рюко, отпивая желанный кофе из банки. Но не допивает - начинает кашлять и выплевывает так и не выпитые остатки на пол, вытирая после этого рот рукой. Банка ставится на журнальный столик, ее Рюко разливать не решается - и так пол залит. Айкуро качает головой, наблюдая за этим, он поднимает ножницы с пола и подходит к столику, кладя их на место. Рюко высовывает язык и морщится.

\- Фу, горькое.

\- Естественно, дети любят сладкий какао, а не горький кофе, - поучительным тоном замечает Микисуги, наклоняясь к журнальному столику и доставая из-под него половую тряпку. Он неторопливо идет к луже на полу. - Я уже говорил об этом, Рюко-кун.

Он не смотрит на Матой, но чувствует на себе ее злой возмущенный взгляд. Но она не отвечает, резко поднимаясь с дивана и следуя к шкафу, доставая оттуда желтую банку с какао, в ответ на что Айкуро громко смеется.

В этот раз победа за ним.


End file.
